religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Mythologie
Mythologie is de systematische behandeling, in literaire, wetenschappelijke, mystieke of religieuze vorm, van de verzameling mythen van een volk, een religie of een etnische of sociale groep. In overdrachtelijke zin is het begrip ook een aanduiding geworden voor dergelijke specifieke verzamelingen mythen, waaruit het gedachtesysteem naar voren komt dat aanleiding gaf tot een religie of tot de beschaving die er drager van is. Men noemt er in dat geval meestal als bijvoeglijk naamwoord de naam van de groep, regio of cultuur in kwestie bij (bijv. Griekse mythologie, Noordse mythologie, Indiase mythologie). De mythologie krijgt op die manier beschouwd enkel zin en actiewaarde binnen een bepaalde cultuur. Verder kan men mythen ook los van hun herkomst systematisch cultuuroverstijgend bestuderen naar thema’s die er doorgaans in aan de orde zijn (bijvoorbeeld ontstaan en vergaan van de wereld, strijd tussen heersende machten, herkomst van de mens, betekenis van symbolen en attributen, enzovoort). De mythologie als studie houdt zich bovendien bezig met vragen naar de herkomst van mythen en hun verhouding tot andere verhaalvormen (bijv. legenden, sagen, sprookjes, folklore). Omdat het mythisch gegeven meestal met religie wordt geassocieerd, is de studie ervan ook vaak religiegebonden. Dat wil zeggen dat men mythen dan als materiaal gebruikt voor de reconstructie van religieuze voorstellingen, met soms inhouden die van verschillende mythologische oorsprong kunnen zijn, maar met elkaar tot een enkel systeem verbonden zijn. Etymologie Het woord "mythologie" (Grieks: μυθολογία, van μυθος mythos, het gezegde, het opgezegde verhaal, en λογος logos, woord of wetmatigheid) betekent letterlijk hetzij het oraal navertellen van mythen of de studie van mythen. De mythen (dat wat gezegd wordt, vgl. ‘men zegt dat…’) van de Griekse stam μυ (spraak) zijn verhalen of relazen van wat in een bepaalde cultuur als algemeen geldend wordt beschouwd. Het gaat dan meestal over de fundamentele waarheden en wetmatigheden die de dagdagelijkse realiteit overstijgen. Men belandt dus meteen in het ‘bovennatuurlijke’, het buitentijdse, buitenaardse, de macrokosmos enzovoort. Het gaat om gebeurtenissen en karakteristieke machten, krachten en wetmatigheden, meestal gepersonaliseerd in ‘godheden’ waarmee de natuur en het hele gebeuren van het universum en van de mens kan worden verklaard en enigszins begrepen. Mythevorming In alle tijden heeft de mens met dezelfde diepe vragen gezeten ten overstaan van zichzelf en de wereld. Deze fundamentele vragen (wie ben ik, waar komt dit alles vandaan, waar gaat het naartoe, waarom is er dood en geboorte) vormen als het ware een tijdloos motief voor de wetende mens voor het zoeken van antwoorden. Die antwoorden worden gevormd uit inzichten van de meest gevorderden in het zoeken en formuleren. Er is ook een natuurlijk selectieproces tussen de menselijke bevindingen aan de gang, zoals dat eveneens tussen gehele menselijke culturen aan de gang is, aldus Carl Gustav Jung, die nog een stap verder gaat door te verklaren dat er in het menselijke onbewuste archetype kennisformaties circuleren, die dus zowat voor iedereen hetzelfde zijn, maar die zich via de verschillende culturele omstandigheden anders uiten, zich in andere formules en eigen beelden en opvattingen kleden. En die dus ook met de dominante eigentijdse methoden worden benaderd. Mythen zijn in het algemeen verhalen (omtrent de natuur en goden en helden) die in een uiteindelijk vaste vorm (vaak in dichtvorm voor de memorisatie) zijn ondergebracht in een samenhangend systeem dat traditioneel, mondeling, wordt doorgegeven van generatie op generatie. Het gaat dan om kennis en inzichten die het beste voldoen voor de tijd en plaats. Onze voorouders gebruikten de menselijke hersenen als harde schijf om de voor hen waardevolle verworven kennis in op te slaan. In sommige tradities gebeurt dit vandaag de dag nog steeds. Er wordt dan nauwlettend door de traditioneel geschoolden op toegezien dat alles letterlijk en zonder fouten wordt van buiten geleerd, zodat niets verloren gaat. Heel vaak gebeurt dit doorgeefproces onder toezicht en in het kader van religieuze verantwoordelijken, alhoewel er ook niet-religieuze zuivere kennistradities bestaan. Van zodra de band met de levende draaggemeenschap verbroken raakt verliezen de mythen als didactisch materiaal hun waarde en evolueren ze tot sprookjes en legenden. Meestal worden ze uit bezorgdheid nog net voor het zover is neergeschreven, zodat er een deel van als archeologische vondsten tot een verder nageslacht als het onze kan doordringen. Maar dit zijn doorgaans fragmenten en het is niet altijd meer duidelijk in welke relatie het ene tot het andere stond, wanneer de levende gebruiksaanwijzing niet meer voor handen is. In het gewone taalgebruik is het woord ‘mythe’ dan ook vaak tot synoniem van ‘leugen’ geworden, misschien omdat er in de geschiedenis wat teveel valse verklaringen de ronde zijn gaan doen, waarbij men door het bos de bomen niet meer ziet. Het gaat dan om een verhaal waarvan men het er knipogend over eens is dat het onwaar is, maar waar wel (bijna) iedereen half in gelooft. In die betekenis wordt het woord mythe ook voor eigentijdse helden en waarden gebruikt. Het heeft dan een psychosociale functie als overbrugging bij conflicten tussen bijvoorbeeld volksgebruik en wetenschap, of tussen gevoelens en logica. Kenmerken van mythen Alle culturen hebben in de tijd hun eigen mythen ontwikkeld, die bestaan uit verhalen over hun geschiedenis, hun religieuze culten, hun helden en heersers, maar ook hun visie op de kosmos en de plaats van de mens daarin. Mythen hebben een sterk symbolisch karakter en een allegorische vorm om waarheden in weer te geven. Die is minder aanstootgevend en als dusdanig overleven ze vaak zo lang, soms wel duizenden jaren of meer. Er valt onderscheid te maken tussen mythe als primair psychisch beeld van de beelddenker, en het woordelijk verhaal, waarin dergelijke beelden worden omgezet en met variërend succes aaneengepraat als mythologisch woordsysteem . Een collectie mythen wordt een mythos genoemd, bijvoorbeeld ‘de Romeinse mythos’. Een verzameling daar dan weer van heet mythoi, bijvoorbeeld ‘de Griekse en Romeinse mythoi’. Vanwege hun historische groei zijn mythologische systemen altijd tot op zekere hoogte samengesteld en/of versmolten en is het moeilijk er de archaïsche fasen in te onderkennen. Maar de meeste mythologieën bevatten een, soms niet al te grote of op de achtergrond gedrukte, oude kern. Die refereert heel vaak naar oerkennis op kosmologisch gebied. Daar rond zijn dan in opeenvolgende kringen ‘jongere’ verhalen en visies gerangschikt. Zo is er bijvoorbeeld heel vaak een opeenvolging van werelden van reuzen of monsterlijke oerwezens, natuurkrachten, goden en dan helden. Een typisch kenmerk is ook de gelaagdheid. Wat op het eerste zicht een leuk verhaaltje lijkt, blijkt een tweede en soms derde en vierde bodemlaag te bezitten, die niet altijd voor iedereen zichtbaar is. Dat zichtbaar of herkenbaar zijn heeft met algemene ontwikkeling van de waarnemer te maken, vaak ook met individuele spirituele vooruitgang. Namen die aan begrippen zijn gegeven door de eerste zieners verworden later vaak tot eigennamen, waarvan men de betekenis vergeten is, en die dan als goden worden vereerd of gevreesd. In verschillende culturen met hun eigen talen, worden dit uiteraard verschillende namen. En door de mengeling van culturen raken ook deze namen soms vermengd. Zo was de heel open en tolerante Romeinse cultuur er een die in haar cognitief systeem talloze vreemde ‘godheden’ welkom heette, die elk hun eigen cultus in het uitgestrekte imperium kregen. Dezelfde godheid had dan vaak meerdere namen, omdat zij in feite voor hetzelfde begrip stonden. (Het was overigens op de onverdraagzaamheid van met name christendom en jodendom ten opzichte van dit principe, dat de spanningen met aanhangers van die religies culmineerden). Soorten mythen Kosmogonische mythen # Scheppingsmythen: Scheppingsmythen verhalen hoe het universum, de aarde en zijn bewoners ontstaan zijn. Voorbeelden: Genesis (Oude Testament): God schept de wereld in zes dagen. Noordse kosmogonie: in de gapende kloof Ginnungagap ontstaat Ymir van wie werelden, goden, reuzen en mensen afstammen. # Theogonische mythen: Hier spelen goden en halfgoden een centrale rol; theogonische mythen beschrijven de dingen in de werkelijkheid zoals ze zijn. Voorbeeld uit de Grieks mythologie (beschreven door Hesiodos): uit de chaos komt aarde (Gaia) voort; zij baarde de zee en de hemel (Oeranos). Oeranos en Gaia huwen en brengen de Titaan voort, de stamvaders van de latere Griekse goden. Eén van hun kleinzonen, Prometheus, formeert samen met Pallas Athene het mensengeslacht. Prometheus steelt van de goden het vuur en brengt beschaving onder de mensen. Eschatologische mythen Eschatologische mythen of ondergangsmythen verhalen hoe een bepaald volk aan zijn einde kwam of zal komen. Voorbeeld: driehonderd culturen op aarde kennen een zondvloedverhaal (Noah, Gilgamesjepos...) waarin de goden het mensenras straffen met een overstroming - vaak krijgt het mensenras een tweede kans. In de Edda (Ragnarok) gaat zelfs het godenras mee ten onder vanwege initiële foutjes in de schepping. Maar ook daar ontstaat nadien een geheel nieuwe wereld. Sotereologische mythen (soter: redder) Deze gaan over helden die de mensheid redden en/of cultuur bijbrengen. Bijvoorbeeld: Prometheus (Titaan) steelt vuur van de Zon en brengt het naar de mensen, en laat hen rechtop lopen. Etiologische (verklarende) mythen Verklarende mythen maken duidelijk waarom een bepaald gebruik bestaat, waarom iets zus of zo genoemd wordt, hoe iets ontstaan is etc. Soms bestaat meer dan 1 verklarende mythe voor hetzelfde. Bijvoorbeeld: De stichting van Rome (Romulus en Remus versus Aeneas). Auteurs Georges Dumézil maakte een vergelijkende studie van verschillende mythologieën om er de constante thema’s in te ontdekken. Een bekend modern auteur op gebied van mythen en spiritualiteit is ook Joseph Campbell. In zijn boek ‘The hero with thousand Faces’ (1948) gaf hij een uiteenzetting van de basisideeën die hij verder zou uitwerken tot zijn dood in 1987. Zijn theorieën, populair geworden in boekenseries en video’s, zijn meer van inspirerende dan van schoolse aard en worden eerder door het algemeen publiek aanvaard dan door de academische kringen. Het mythografisch werk van Sir James George Frazer The Golden Bough, is een standaardwerk van duizenden pagina’s waar zorgvuldig alle mogelijke details zijn in opgenomen. In zijn visie ontstaan mythen uit culturele noodzaak. Roger Caillois (1972) maakt het onderscheid tussen mythen van situaties van buitenaf gezien vanuit historische gebeurtenissen, en heldenmythen die bepaald worden door het innerlijk psychisch leven. Mâche antwoordt hierop dat “hij op dit niveau enkel verwijst naar de voorstelling van beelden in de vorm van verhalen, die op zichzelf ouder zijn dan de verhalen die nog niet aan dit soort onderscheid waren onderworpen" . Middleton argumenteert dat “Voor Lévi-Strauss de mythe een gestructureerd systeem is van verwijzingen, waarvan de interne netwerken van relaties gebruikt worden om de structuur ‘in kaart te brengen’ van andere relatiesets; de ‘inhoud’ is eindeloos variabel en relatief onbelangrijk.” Een eigentijdse interpretatie van mythen als voornamelijk indicatoren van astronomische aard is naar voren gebracht in het werk van Giorgio De Santillana en Hertha Von Dechend die stellen dat alle goden sterren zijn en is een tegenwicht voor de talloze Jungiaanse (vaak psychologische of mystieke) interpretaties zoals die door Joseph Campbell zijn naar voren gebracht . Mythologie gebaseerd op denkbeelden van het geloof In vele religies worden de denkbeelden waar een bepaald geloof van uitgaat mondeling doorgegeven aan latere generaties in de vorm van verhalen (mythen) over de goden. In een later stadium worden deze verhalen soms ook op schrift gesteld en verzameld. Deze verzameling noemt men dan ook de mythologie. Europa * Baskische mythologie * Christelijke mythologie * Etruskische Mythologie * Finse mythologie * Germaanse mythologie ** Noordse mythologie - Noordse mythologie van A tot Z * Griekse mythologie - Griekse mythologie van A tot Z * Keltische mythologie ** Ierse mythologie * Letse mythologie * Litouwse mythologie * Romeinse mythologie - Romeinse mythologie van A tot Z * Slavische mythologie Afrika * Afrikaanse mythologie * Amazighische mythologie * Egyptische mythologie - Egyptische mythologie van A tot Z Midden-Oosten * Akkadische mythologie * Anatolische mythologie * Arabische mythologie - Arabische mythologie van A tot Z * Assyrische mythologie * Hettitische mythologie * Hebreeuwse mythologie * Hurritische mythologie * Iraanse mythologie * Islamitische mythologie * Israëlische mythologie * Joodse mythologie * Kanaänitische mythologie * Mesopotamische mythologie * Perzische mythologie Azië * Chinese mythologie * Hindoeïstische mythologie * Indonesische mythologie * Japanse mythologie * Khmer-mythologie * Koreaanse mythologie * Tibetaanse mythologie Amerika * Azteekse mythologie * Cherokee-mythologie * Hopi-mythologie * Incamythologie * Inuit-mythologie * Mythologie van de Irokezen * Maya-mythologie * Purépechamythologie * Zapoteekse mythologie Oceanië * Aboriginal-mythologie * Micronesische mythologie * Polynesische mythologie * Maori-mythologie Zie ook * Mythe van de stichting van Funan; * Legende van de val van Vieng Kham; Mythologie gebaseerd op een imaginaire wereld thumb|De Vier Zoas uit de mythologie van [[William Blake]] In boeken in de genres fantasy en sciencefiction wordt door de auteur vaak een imaginaire wereld geschapen die niet bestaat maar wel intern consistent is. Zo'n omgeving met eigen bewoners, sociologie, en soms zelfs afwijkende natuurwetten wordt ook wel met de term "mythologie" aangeduid. Voorbeelden zijn: * Amber-cyclus van Roger Zelazny; * Conan de Barbaar door Robert E. Howard; * Darkover door Marion Zimmer Bradley; * Midden-Aarde van J.R.R. Tolkien; * Bekende Ruimte van Larry Niven; * Het Galactisch Milieu van Julian May; * Duin van Frank Herbert; * Tschai van Jack Vance; * Een heel universum met als centrale wereld Midkemia van Raymond E. Feist; * De Schijfwereld van Terry Pratchett, en talloze andere. Sommige van deze mythologieën zijn zo succesvol dat ook andere schrijvers er verhalen in gaan situeren. Legendes Sommige eeuwenoude legendes of mythen, zoals het mysterie van de gezonken stad Atlantis, de Yeti uit de Himalaya en het monster van Loch Ness, blijven de mensheid intrigeren. Op internet zijn duizenden sites te vinden van mensen (ook wetenschappers) die zich met bovengenoemde mythen bezighouden. Onlangs nog werd in Washington in de Verenigde Staten een voetafdruk gevonden die zou bewijzen dat Bigfoot of Sasquatch, een harig aapachtig beest, echt zou bestaan. In 2000 toog een twaalfkoppige Zweedse expeditie naar Loch Ness om met de meest geavanceerde apparatuur het bestaan van Nessie eens en voor altijd te bewijzen. Dat lukte uiteindelijk niet. Maar de legende leeft voort. Zie ook * Bestiarium * Lijst van fabeldieren * Lijst van goden en godinnen * Mythologie van A tot Z * Mythen, sagen en legenden van de Lage Landen * Legende * Sage * Sprookje Literatuur * , JOHN, 1833: “The Worship of the Serpent” * , 1994: "La pensée radicale", Sens et Tonka, ISBN 978-2-84534-015-2 * , 1958: '' Les deux sources de la morale et de la religion'', 88e ed. Paris * , 1988: The power of Myth. 1990:. Mythen en Bewustzijn. Houten (De Haan/Unieboek). * , 2004: “Encyclopedie van de wereldmythologie”, ISBN 1 40542 107 X * , 1969: “Hamlet's Mill: An Essay Investigating the Origins of Human Knowledge And Its Transmission Through Myth”, Cambridge * 2006: The Oldest Europeans. A.J. Place ISBN 980-6898-00-1 * , 1924 : "Étude de mythologie comparée indo-européenne", thesis, Annales du musée Guimet * , 1925: Les Formes élémentaires de vie religieuse, 2e ed. Paris * , 1977: “Mythen van de mensheid”, Kosmos Amsterdam ISBN 90-291-5748-8 * , 1909: “The Childhood of Man”, Seeley * , 1890: The Golden Bough - A Study in Magic and Religion, Penguin Classics, Nederlandse vertaling 2008 (selectie): ‘De Gouden Tak’ * , A.H., 1954: “The Theory of Proper Names”. A Controversial Essay. London * 1994: The Barbarism of Reason: Max Weber and the Twilight of Enlightenment. Toronto: University of Toronto Press * , 1968: “Het wilde denken”. Meulenhoff, ISBN 90 290 0613 7 * ,1995: Geen muren rond culturen, Davidsfonds, Leuven, ISBN 90-6152-900-X * , 1967: “Early Highland Peoples of Anatolia”, Thames and Hudson * , 1978: “Graven in Bijbelse Bodem - Archeologie van de landen van de Bijbel”, Westland, Schoten, ISBN 90-246-7020-9 * , 1967: Catal Hüyük: A Neolithic Town in Anatolia. McGraw-Hill * , 1975: Biblical Lands - The Making of the Past, Elsevier-Phaidon, London * , 1980: “Het magische kind”, Orion Brugge ISBN 90 6020 288 0 * , 1960: Der allwissende Gott. Zur Geschichte der Gottesidee, Frankfurt * , 2008: “De Oerslang of het Universele Denken – Ontstaan en Ontwikkeling van Kennistradities, Mythologieën en Religies” – Antropologisch essay, PB 106 ISBN 978-90-810697-2-4 * , 1987: Comparative Mythology, Baltimore/London 1989. * , Sociale en culturele antropologie, Acco, 1984, ISBN 90-334-1097-4 * , 2007: “Allah houdt niet van vrouwen”, Houtekiet , ISBN 978-90-5240-958-0 * , 1997: “Kinship and Gender. An Introduction. Westview Press”, * , 1979: Eens was God als Vrouw belichaamd, Servire Katwijk, ISBN 90-6077-582-1 * , 2001: “Van Anima tot Zeus: encyclopedie van begrippen uit mythologie, religie”, Lemniscaat Publishers * , 1970 : "La Religion grecque à l'époque archaïque et classique", : “On the Concepts of Structure and Process in Cultural Anthropology”, in American Anthropologist, vol. 62, nr 1 * , 1986: The Woman's Encyclopedia of Myths and Secrets, Harper & Row, Londen, ISBN 0-06-250925-X * Histoire des religions, I, Parijs * , 2005: “Indocentrism: Autochthonous visions of ancient India. In: The Indo-Aryan controversy : evidence and inference in Indian history”, ed. Edwin F. Bryant & Laurie L. Patton, London & New York : Routledge: pp. 341-404 Voetnoten Categorie:Mythologie af:Mitologie als:Mythologie an:Mitolochía ar:ميثولوجيا arz:ميثولوچيا ast:Mitoloxía az:Mifologiya bar:Mithologie bat-smg:Mituoluogėjė be:Міфалогія be-x-old:Міталёгія bg:Митология br:Mitologiezh bs:Mitologija ca:Mitologia co:Mitulugia cs:Mytologie cv:Мифологи cy:Mytholeg da:Mytologi de:Mythologie el:Μυθολογία en:Mythology eo:Mitologio (mitaro) es:Mitología et:Mütoloogia eu:Mitologia fa:اسطوره‌شناسی fi:Mytologia fiu-vro:Mütoloogia fr:Mythologie fur:Mitologjie fy:Mytology ga:Miotaseolaíocht gl:Mitoloxía gv:Feayn-skeealleydaght he:מיתולוגיה hr:Mitologija hu:Mitológia ia:Mythologia id:Mitologi io:Mitologio is:Goðafræði it:Mitologia ja:神話 jv:Mitologi ka:მითოლოგია kk:Мифология kn:ಪುರಾಣ ko:신화 krc:Мифология ku:Mîtolojî la:Mythologia lad:Mitolojiya lb:Mythologie li:Mythologie lij:Mitologia lt:Mitologija lv:Mitoloģija mdf:Айнематне (мифологиесь) mk:Митологија ms:Mitos mwl:Mitologie mzn:Unə nap:Mitologgia nds:Mythologie nn:Mytologi no:Mytologi nov:Mitologia nrm:Mythologie oc:Mitologia os:Мифологи pl:Mitologia pt:Mitologia ro:Mitologie ru:Мифология sa:मिथकशास्त्रं sah:Митология scn:Mituluggìa sco:Meethology sh:Mitologija simple:Mythology sk:Mytológia (veda) sl:Mit sq:Mitologjia sr:Митологија stq:Mythologie sv:Mytologi ta:தொன்மவியல் th:ปรัมปราวิทยา tl:Mitolohiya tr:Mitoloji uk:Міфологія ur:علم الاساطیر vec:Mitołogìa vi:Thần thoại war:Mitolohiya yi:מיטאלאגיע zh:神话 zh-min-nan:Sîn-oē zh-yue:神話